


Getting Alexander to see Wonder Woman

by dark_myst



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, References to PTSD, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_myst/pseuds/dark_myst
Summary: John convinces Alexander to go see Wonder Woman. Then they run into the Washingtons at lunch.





	Getting Alexander to see Wonder Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it to where there are no spoilers for Wonder Woman and only include what's in the trailers. If you haven't seen it, it's amazing. That being said there are minor mentions of PTSD which I have not experienced, I didn't do this to be disrespectful so if it is let me know also if it should be tagged differently cause I don't know what I'm doing. Same for spelling/grammar errors. Enjoy.

“But John, I have so much to do” Alexander complained as his boyfriend tried to force him from his desk and therefore away from his work, “I don't have time to see a movie.”

John shook his head at his boyfriend. Alexander has been working non stop since Thursday thanks to his lack of Friday classes, John had manage to get him to sleep for a few hours last night, not that he slept for long based on how cold the coffee on his desk is. “Lex you need a break. Come on I want to see this and I hate seeing movies alone.”

“What about Lafayette and Hercules, can't you see with them I need to finish this.” Alexander spoke with his fingers still flying across the keyboard. 

“They are the worst people to see movies with. I want to see with you my boyfriend.” John said. That got Alexander to respond he slowed his typing and John knew he had to capitalize on that as fast as possible. “Come on it will be great, Angelica and Peggy have already seen it twice Eliza would have too but she wanted to take Maria later than they wanted to go.”

“Why don't you see it with it them?” Alexander did finally looking at John big bleary eyes and hair going every which way from him running his hands through it in stress. John thought he looked adorable.

“Because you're my boyfriend and I want to experience this with you.” John said trying to look pitiful. 

Alexander felt guilty John rarely wanted to see movies with him this bad, Alexander wasn't the best to see movies with he had issues sitting still and couldn't help but comment on things he thought were stereotypical or sexist. He sighed “This is important to you isn't it.” 

John knew that it was a rhetorical question but he answered anyway, “Yes, I think you'll like it and you do need a break. I won’t make you do anything else this weekend, other than eat you’ve lost weight again.”

“Fine let me take a shower you can order the tickets. If it just came out the fancy theater will fill up fast.” Alexander saved his work and closed his laptops. If this really meant so much to John he could take a break for a few hours. He took a sip of his coffee, and grimaced he was not a fan of cold coffee. 

John grabbed his laptop so he could order tickets he was hoping to get aisle seats knowing that Alexander got twitchy without an easy escape route. He order the seats and decide to make some breakfast knowing that Alexander hasn't eaten yet regardless of when he got up. 

Right as he heard the shower stop, he finished making the eggs. He was putting it on plates as Alexander came out, “Feel more human now?”

Alexander nodded as he came over and hugged John. John laughed and hugged him back petting his hair when he kept leaning against him, “You ready to eat now?” Alexander nodded against John's shoulder “Are you going to let go so we can eat love?” Alexander did reluctantly. 

After they finished eating, Alexander asked, “When do we need to leave?” 

“Oh we're taking now?” John teased, he looked at his phone to check the time, “We need to leave soon so why don't you grab a hoodie for when get to the theater or now I don't actually know what it feels like outside?”

Alexander just nodded and went to grab one from their bedroom. The first one he found was John's so he just grabbed that one and went back to where John was waiting and they headed for the theater. 

After they got popcorn and found their seats Alexander asked, “So why did you want to see this movie so bad? I thought you were a marvel fan?”

“I am Marvel fan because DC hasn't been worth watching. Batman vs Superman was lame and no one wants to remember Green Lantern, but this is the first one to be directed by a women and the clips I've seen have been amazing.” John said. 

“Does this mean you're switching alliances form marvel?” Alexander asked loving when John was passionate about something and he loved comics it was the most nerdy thing about him, other than his love of fantasy and sci-fi. 

“No probably not Marvel still has my heart, but the exception proves the rule right?” John said realizing he was babbling, but he really didn't care about the commercials and he knew Alexander didn’t either. 

“That's right babe.” Alexander said before putting on the hoodie he brought why were movie theaters always cold. He grabbed John's hand gave it a kiss. 

John smiled and gave him a real kiss not being as worried about pda in a dark theater either way Alexander wasn't going to complain, John didn’t like pda most of the time. The lights went down right as Alexander whispered, “I love you.” 

John wrapped his arm around him aa best he could in the reclining seat and whispered it back into his ear. 

Periodically John looked at Alexander seeing him almost in rapture at the movie. John could tell that he loved the diversity of the Amazons, and that he was enjoying the beach immensely. When the say the creepy scientist for the first time he grabbed John hand hard. John leaned in and whispered, “Do you want to sit in my lap.” To be honest John was hoping he'd say yes, ever since he served, war scenes made him a little uncomfortable and he knew Alex wasn’t a fan of them either.

Alexander nodded with wide eyes, they both put their seats down for a moment and John joined Alexander in his seat holding him close. If the people around them have an issue they can fight him. Both of them served together and sometimes they had a problem with watching depictions of war on screen. They had developed a tendency to seek contact with each other to ground them to real life when they had nightmares both overseas and that routine continued when they got back to the states. John didn't think this movie would trigger either of them too bad so this should be enough if not then they were in a good position to leave. 

The good thing about Alexander sitting on his lap was John he got to watch Alexander's reaction to Chris Pine being naked up close which was pretty great. John could feel him laugh at the awkwardness of it. When the actors finally got to the front John held Alexander close pulling his back to his chest putting. He put his head on Alexander's shoulder, it became obvious that Alexander was not troubled at all he looked like a little kid in candy store when Wonder Woman stormed no man’s land. John kissed his cheek and continued to watch the movie. 

By the end of the movie both of them were wiping tears out of their eyes. When Alexander leaned back against John and John hugged him close. They waited till the credits at John’s insistence, he figured they'd follow in marvel's footsteps and put a teaser for Justice League, Alexander didn't really care for superhero movies. Alexander feels that the only reason he liked Wonder Woman so much was that it wasn't another male centric, like most superhero movies it focused on Diana and God those amazons were ripped and he loved the diversty. 

When they exited the theater Alexander was bouncing around in excitement, John grabbed Alexander hand laughing at his boyfriend's enthusiasm. “So you liked it?” 

“John that was amazing! I'm so glad you got me to go.” Alexander shouted. 

The two walked into the sunlight, “The fighting wasn't to much for you?” 

“No it was two wet to be where we fought not enough sand to freak me out I guess, what about you was it everything you wanted?” Alexander said swinging John’s hand in between them.

“No I had you to ground me back anyway. Your really fun to watch by the way. You got so into Diana kicking ass it was adorable.” John said. “Do you wanna get food and talk about how amazing it was.” 

Alexander nodded, that sounded like a great idea. This is one of the reason John was amazing he knew just how to get Alexander out of his head. When the got their drinks, Alexander couldn't keep it in anymore, “Was that Robin Wright?” 

John laughed, “Yeah it was, Lex” 

“That is the girl from the Princess Bride right?” Alexander continued awed, “Isn't she kinda old for that kinda role?”

“Lex! Are you being sexist?” John said mostly teasing. 

“No, no, no it's just so impressive that she did all that fighting at her age. I couldn’t do that stuff now.” Alexander said frantically. 

John laughed “Chill Lex, I know what you mean.” John paused focusing on something behind Alexander's shoulder. “Did you know G. Wash is in town?” 

“What no is he here!? Does he want to sit with us this place is full now?” Alexander asked. 

“I'll go ask him Lex, you make sure the waitress is okay with this?” John said getting up. 

When John came back it wasn't with just Washington he was also accompanied with a woman. Alexander jumped out of the both and spoke, “Sir, I didn't know you were in town, and who is this lovely woman with you?” 

“This is my wife Martha.” Washington spoke looking at the smaller woman, “this is-” 

“No let me guess, if the young man that came to get us is John Laurens that makes you Alexander Hamilton am I right?” Martha spoke swiftly and had intelligent eyes. 

Alexander spoke reaching out to shake her hand, “Yes ma'am I'm Alexander Hamilton.”

“So you two are the pair of aids that kept my George entertained on tour.” John and Alexander both blushed knowing that Washington would often use one to find the other around the camp. He also caught them in some less than favorable positions, Martha continued, “I've bet you've got some great stories about George here that I haven't heard?”

Alexander and John looked at each other wide eyes and then a George and then back at each other. Alexander spoke, “Umm, one time John and I were playing cards and betting…” Alexander looked at John to continue not wanting to embarrass him. 

“We were betting clothes and then the general walks in and notices that I'm not wearing a shirt and Lex is in just his boxers.” John continues then looks to Alexander to finish it know that Lex was a better storyteller anyway. 

“So the general looks at the cards then the two of us and says ‘Just please keep it in your pants when there are visiting troops then he says deal me in the next round and we’ll play without losing any more clothes.’ We didn't know what was happening here John and I are obviously playing strip poker and with don't ask don't tell being the policy we were concerned. None of were talking at all , we were just awkwardly playing cards with our commanding officer. Then the general looks at the two of us and says, ‘Come on boys I know you've been together since I saw Hamilton come out of your tent a week after being sent here if I cared you were gay I would have sent one of you away by now, but I wanted to keep both of you knuckleheads for some reason, now calm down so we can play cards normally. I'm trying to keep away from medical they want to do blood work and I really don't feel like being their pincushion so deal Laurens’ once his words processed we both burst out laughing and played. So that's how we found out our boss knew about our relationship and didn't care.” 

“Yeah, I wasn't about to lose two of the smartest men in my battalion to DADT.” Washington smiled, “Besides those days are over, what are you boys getting up to today?” 

“Yeah, George and I are looking for something fun to do. I've been trying to get him to go see a movie with me know any good ones?” Martha said. 

John and Alexander looked at each other and said “Wonder Woman you should go see Wonder Woman.”

Martha laughed, “See why I asked them, young ones always know what's going on.”

“John's the one that got me to go see it.” Alexander said looking at his boyfriend. “I was going to do work all day.”

At that George Washington laughed and looked at John, “Guess somethings never change.” He looked at Martha when spoke the next words, “That one would work himself to death especially if the other was gone.”

Alexander blushed as everyone laughed, he did have a bit of a problem when it came to working. He had the tendency to overwork himself but there was always so much to do and why would he sleep when the words kept flowing. 

Martha smiled at him, “Well as long as you found someone to get you to take a break it's not as bad as it could be. George here doesn't really have a leg to stand on, when we were younger-”

Washington interrupted “Come now Martha I'm sure these young men don't want to hear about-”

“Yes we do,” John blurted out as Alexander nodded, both had wide eyes. 

“As I was saying when we were young George wanted a huge garden and would work in fields from sunup to sundown and at one point he talked about installing floodlights during the harvest so he wouldn't miss anything. Once he was done picking he would start canning” Martha loved the enraptured look in the two boys face and if she was reading the look on her husband he did too. George always did want kids and if the way he spoke about these two meant anything it was that he had taken them under his wing. “So tell me about this movie you think we should see.”

John quickly got excited, “It's the first time a woman has directed a superhero movie and the Amazons are like the female 300, it's’ amazing. There are some depictions of war but it isn't that bad, or rather it's World War One so it very different from what we went through. The fighting scenes are amazing, I would see it again.” 

“How about you join us then we go see it? It's getting to late in the day for me to want to see something to many people. So what about next weekend?” Martha said “ I need someone to actually watch with me, George isn't the best company for these things he tends to fall asleep.”

Everyone laughed as Washington huffed. “We'll go with you.” Alexander spoke then looked at John to make sure that was okay. At John’s shocked look he continued, “It's a good break from writing plus I think I might be able to tie it in with a final paper.”

At that explanation everyone laughed. Yeah it was good to take a break every now and then, plus Alexander knew John would always make it worth his wild. He also had missed Washington, he was the closest thing Alexander had to a father and Martha is quickly becoming one of his favorite people. So yeah he would go see it again especially if it was with his favorite people.


End file.
